


Sail Close to the Wind

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Benny Manhandling Sam, Blood Drinking, Blood Drinking as a Kink, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Sam, Canon-Compliant, Cumming in Swim Trunks, Frottage, Hemotolagnia, Is it really public if they're in the middle of the sea with no one around, M/M, Mutual Blood Drinking, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Sam has a Bond Girl Moment, Sub!Sam, Swimming, Top!Benny, Vampire/Human Relationships, canon-divergent, dom!benny, probably, sex on a yacht
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25213843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Benny whisks Sam away for some alone time when Sam and Dean have a case in New Orleans. It involves a boat and copious amounts of sex.
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/Sam Winchester
Comments: 12
Kudos: 48





	Sail Close to the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> So. This is entirely Solus's and EnvyDean's fault for inspiring this. And I love them for it. Because it was a good idea. 
> 
> So I hope that y'all enjoy this!! It was a lot of fun to write.
> 
> UPDATE: SOLUS MADE SOME GORGEOUS ART THAT I SHALL PUT AT THE END OF THE FIC GO GIVE THEM SOME LOVE @soluscheese ON TUMBLR

Vampire blood is an enormous source of power, for anyone. Done correctly and with the right vampire, it can turn any mortal into a vampire, or at the very least enhance innate psychic abilities, such as telepathy, telekinesis, and pyrokinesis. 

But what does it do to Sam Winchester, the Boy with the Demon Blood? 

For the man who sacrificed himself to save the world, vampire blood is nothing more than a powerful aphrodisiac, more powerful than Viagra. There was just something in the way that it tasted on his tongue, although his relationship with Ruby skewed the fact that blood play and blood drinking were far from normal sexual intercourse happenings. 

Benjamin “Benny” Lafitte adored it. Adored that Sam thirsted for him and his blood as much as he personally did for Sam’s. He loved the fact that he could share something with this mortal that, ultimately for the both of them, was harmless. 

It’s why they ended up mated. 

Being the vampire mated to one of the best hunters in the world meant that they didn’t get to see each other as much in private (Benny does not count motel rooms because _fangs,_ Sam is one loud lover). So when Sam texted Benny one day that the Winchesters were coming to New Orleans for a case, Benny hopped to ensnare this opportunity. He texted Dean almost immediately, cajoling him to into letting Benny have Sam for two nights to himself before they went off to their next case. It was actually fairly simple to do- all Benny had to say was _you can go bar hopping on Bourbon St._ and Dean was all for it, 

Benny didn’t tell Sam about this. Not right away, at least. He wanted to surprise his mate. 

The hunt was a fairly simple one, for the Winchesters at least. It was a whole family of angry spirits who had been viciously and wrongfully murdered for a crime that they didn’t commit, so they were torturing the descendants of those who had murdered them. One of those ‘this is a sad case because there’s actually a very valid reason for being this vengeful towards these people, but we cannot let murder be fixed with more murder’ cases. They had gotten the family laid to rest within two days, and Benny came to the grungy motel room that Sam and Dean were staying at just before sunrise to pick Sam up. 

“ _Bonjour, mon cher,_ ” Benny hummed as he brought Sam in for a kiss. “Didja sleep well after your hunt?” 

“Mmm, yes,” Sam smiled as he kissed Benny back. “What brings you here, Benny?” 

“You’re in New Orleans, and I have negotiated with your brother to steal you away for a couple of days,” Benny smirked. “Didja think that I wouldn’t do something like that?” He pulled Sam in closer, wrapping his arms around him. “Give an old vampire some faith, _cher._ ” 

Sam laughed softly. “Alright, you win, Ben,” he said. “Let me go grab some clothes and my phone charger,” he said. “And leave a note for Dean.” 

“Jus’ grab yer charger and leave the note for Dean,” Benny instructed. “You won’t need yer clothes for where I’m takin’ ya.” 

Sam flushed, obviously taking Benny’s words a whole different way. Benny laughed softly and kissed a warm cheek. “Do ya have swim trunks, Sam?” 

“No,” Sam admitted. 

“Then we best get ya some,” Benny said. “Five minutes before we take off, _cher._ ” 

Sam never wrote a more illegible note telling Dean where he was before in his life. 

As it turned out, Benny had a yacht, ironically named _Lestat’s Queen._ There was plenty of food and drink for Sam, and a very large bed for them. Benny anchored them out at sea, gave Sam a tour of the smallish vessel, and insisted that they take a nap. Sam agreed, and they curled up in the bed and fell asleep. 

They didn’t leave the bed for a long while, as they got into a cycle of sleep-sex-sleep-sex, and they didn’t want to break the cycle. But as Sam’s stomach rumbled and the human complained of dehydration, they surfaced from the bed, dressed, and Benny cooked for Sam. Thankfully, gumbo didn’t really need to be watched, and so Sam dined on a seafood gumbo, potato salad, and homemade sweet tea that he could’ve sworn was made with molasses but was nonetheless very good. 

“Do you need to drink tonight?” Sam asked as he started in on the peach cobbler that Benny made (that he’s been trying to get the recipe for since they mated). 

“Not until tomorrow,” Benny replied, “But I’m going to drink tonight anyways.” 

Sam cocked his head to the side. 

“I’m not aiming to drink you dry, Sam,” Benny chuckled. “Just to give myself a little buzz.” 

Sam flushed brightly and gave a soft whine. 

“Tomorrow,” Benny promised. “Get some sleep. Yer gonna need it.” 

The next morning dawned bright and sunny, and Sam was more than happy to cool off from the brutal summer heat and humidity that New Orleans was known for in the ocean. Putting on the deep forest green swim trunks that they had bought before boarding, he headed onto the deck of the yacht, leaving Benny in their bed, and jumped over the side to swim. 

It was just as good as running. He swam for hours and floated alongside the sea. He knew that he should be wearing sunscreen, but the hunter couldn’t bring himself to care. Besides, he didn’t burn all that much anyways, and if he was going to die, it wasn’t going to be from skin cancer. So he enjoyed himself and just swam and dived down into the water. 

It was about midafternoon by the time that Sam decided that he was done and swam over to the ladder on the side of _Lestat’s Queen._ He hoisted himself onto the ladder and climbed up onto the deck. Closing his eyes as his feet hit the deck, he pushed his chestnut curls out of his face with his hands and gave a sigh, tilting his face up to the sun. 

“Didja have a nice swim, _mon petit_?” Benny asked. 

Sam opened his eyes and found his mate sitting at a small table with an umbrella overhead. A wolfish grin appeared on the vampire’s face, fangs in place. 

“How long have you been watching?” Sam asked. 

Benny gave a low rumble of a laugh. “A few hours now,” he said. “Gave me a nice little show.” He licked the tip of one of his fangs. 

Sam groaned and blushed, walking over to Benny. “Am I tempting you, Benny?” he asked playfully, climbing into the vampire’s lap. 

Benny leaned in and licked Sam’s neck from the spot between his collarbone to just under his chin. Sam shivered and gave a quiet moan. 

“You could tempt the archangel Michael himself, _mon cher_ ,” Benny purred. “You’re playing a dangerous game right now, Samuel.” 

Sam smirked. “Good thing that I like danger, hmm?” he asked casually as he gave a soft roll of his hips. 

Benny growled, grabbing Sam’s hair and yanking his head back to expose his throat. “Do you really want to play this game, _boy_?” he snarled, nipping Sam’s collarbone. 

Sam groaned, gasping at the bite to his collarbone. “Yes,” he breathed. “I do.” 

“Then you better start rockin’ those hips, boy,” Benny growled, tugging Sam’s head back just a little bit more. “But don’t you dare cum without my permission.” 

Sam whined, rolling his hips down into Benny’s more, soaking his mate’s jeans. Benny’s freehand grabbed at Sam’s ass, digging his nails into the wet swim trunks. Rough tongue and sharp fangs caressed and teased at Sam’s throat, making him dizzy with need and want. 

“Are you going to bite?” Sam asked, gasping as Benny tilted his head to one side roughly. 

“I will, but I won’t drink. Not just yet. Just bite you hard enough to bruise,” Benny said casually, as if this wasn’t affecting him at all. The bulge that Sam was grinding his own onto was the only indication that this was turning Benny on as much as it was turning Sam on. “Make tiny little puncture holes, too, but I’m not going to suck you yet.” 

“Wanna suck you,” Sam said cheekily, reaching up to grip at Benny’s strong shoulders. Benny’s hand removed itself from his ass and grabbed his wrists, tugging the human closer. Sam mewled and looked down at his mate. Benny bared his teeth and gave a soft _tsking_ sound. 

“Not touchin’ right now, baby,” Benny purred. “You’re only allowed to grind against me. No touchin’ other than that.” 

“Benny,” Sam whimpered, trying to tug his wrists out of Benny’s hand. 

“ _Non_ ,” Benny growled. “Be a good little lamb and let the wolf have a taste of you, hmm?” 

Sam bit his lip and gave Benny his best puppy dog eyes. Benny chuckled and shook his head. 

“Don’t make me position you in such a way that you can’t touch me,” Benny warned Sam as he rocked his hips up more. “Are you going to be a good lamb, or a bad one?” 

Sam squirmed, pouting now. He managed to wiggle one hand free and reached out to pull Benny’s hair. 

Quicker than Sam could process, Benny had grabbed Sam’s free hand and lifted him into the air, his head nearly hitting the umbrella. Benny easily turned Sam around, landing him so the hunter’s back was up against the vampire’s chest and efficiently pinned his arms to his sides. He was then wrapped in half a bear hug, so he couldn’t move unless Benny wanted him to. 

Sam gasped and moaned, squirming the best he could, even as Benny’s fingers found his hair once more and jerked his head back. He loved it when Benny manhandled him, loved his vampire showing off his superior strength, especially in situations like this. 

“Such a naughty little lamb,” Benny breathed into Sam’s ear, making him shiver. “But it’s no matter, not right now. Keep squirming like that, little lamb. The wolf will still taste you.” And with that, Benny sank his fangs into the side of Sam’s neck. 

Sam cried out, his cock pulsing inside of his swim trunks. He was close to cumming now, the sharp sting of the bite combined with the dull throbbing of the skin swelling and bruising underneath the force of teeth and lips making his arousal spike up higher. 

True to his word, Benny didn’t drink, but rather worked to create a deep, dark hickey on his mate’s neck, keeping Sam pinned to him as he did so.

Sam’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as his hips jerked. “Benny, Benny, please,” he begged. “Please, let me cum, please?” 

Benny growled and shook his head, moving Sam’s neck like he was a bulldog with a chew toy ever so slightly. 

“Benny, please,” Sam gasped. “I’m so close, feels so good. Benny, please?” 

“Not yet,” Benny rasped, lifting his head up and licking his lips. “Lord, you taste so good, _cher._ I can hear your heart beating, beating so fast. But it’s not from fear, is it, little lamb? It’s from desire, from need, from _want._ ”

Sam whined and nodded his head rapidly, squirming even more now. 

_Can you hear me, little lamb?_

_Yes! God, yes, Benny, please,_ Sam begged, relieved that he didn’t have to use his voice right now. His head was pulled to the other side, Benny’s breath hot and heavy against his sensitive flesh. _Benny, please._

_Cum for me, my little lamb._

Sam came, crying out in pleasure as his body shook and trembled in his lover’s grasp. 

Benny held him through the aftershocks and purred deeply as Sam slumped in his arms, breathing heavily. 

“That was fun, little lamb,” Benny grinned. 

“Shush,” Sam flushed, turning his head to nuzzle at Benny’s neck. “That wasn’t nice, not allowing me to touch you.” 

“I just wanted to have an excuse to manhandle you,” Benny murmured with a smile. 

“As if you need an excuse,” Sam snorted, raking his teeth along Benny’s carotid. 

“Mmm, you’re right,” Benny chuckled as he ran his fingers through Sam’s hair. “But it’s fun to have that excuse. You know that, love.” 

“I do,” Sam sighed, closing his eyes. “I love you.” 

“I love you too, cher,” Benny purred. “Don’t you want to take your trunks off?” 

“In _public?_ ” Sam asked, looking up at Benny with a startled look. 

“It’s not exactly ‘in public’, _cher._ ” 

“We’re on a boat _in the middle of the ocean,_ ” Sam stammered.

“And take a look around,” Benny said calmly. “Do you see anyone?” 

Sam stood up and looked around. There were a few other small boats out on the water, but they were too far away to see Benny and Sam unless they had binoculars. 

“You could’ve swam naked this morning,” Benny smirked. “Besides, I’d hate for you to have to sit around in cold, wet, cumstained trunks.” 

“You just want to see me naked,” Sam pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Guilty,” Benny grinned. “But you know I have a valid point. Take off the trunks, you can have a towel, and I’ll get you something to eat. You need the calories, _mon petit._ ” 

Sam huffed and sighed, shaking his head. “You’ve planned this,” he accused, untying the drawstring of his swim trunks. 

“You should also drink some water,” Benny added as he leaned back in the chair. He reached down and picked up a towel. “I need to change too, since a little lamb decided to get me wet.” 

Sam grinned as he slid his trunks off of his body, the garment falling to the deck with a wet _splat._ “I’m not sorry for that,” he said. He kicked the trunks away and walked over for the towel. “Do I get a show, too?” 

“Later,” Benny teased. “Go get some water, _cher._ And drink all of it.” 

Sam kissed Benny, gasping as his lip brushed a fang. “Yes, Benny.” 

“Good little lamb.” 

Benny was right, Sam _did_ need to eat. And Sam ate half, if not three-quarters, of the pot of red beans and rice that Benny had made, yet some more potato salad, and drank a lot of water. They both remained in just towels as they ate on the deck of the boat and watched the other boats return to shore for the night. 

Soon, they were the only vessel out on the water, with the exception of the Coast Guard rescue vessels and at least two vessels that Sam was pretty sure were being used for drug smuggling. It was no matter as he watched Benny stretch. The nearly full moon had risen, and Sam was entranced by the way the vampire’s muscles rippled under his back as he stretched and took in the moon much the same way a flower takes in the sun. 

Suddenly, the towel fell away and Sam made a slightly scandalized noise as he stared at Benny’s _very nice_ ass. _“Benny_ ,” he hissed. “What if someone sees?” 

“What, are you afraid that the Mexican drug cartel will see my dick?” Benny chuckled, turning around and walking over to Sam, gently pulling his towel away. “It’s alright, Samuel. I won’t let anyone hurt you.” 

“I know,” Sam said, leaning into his mate as the terrycloth was freed and dropped, leaving them both nude. “I know you will keep me safe.” 

“Always,” Benny promised. “Now… I distinctly remember you saying that you want to suck me.” 

“Please?” Sam asked, batting his lashes. 

“Do you want to drink tonight as well?” Benny asked as he and Sam walked over to the chair where Sam had ‘ridden’ Benny earlier that day. 

“Please?” Sam asked, batting his lashes again. “I’d love to.” 

“I figured you would,” Benny said, holding up a silver knife. “Be very careful, _cher._ ” 

“I will,” Sam promised, taking the silver knife and waiting for Benny to sit down before kneeling in between his legs. 

“I should take a picture,” Benny said in amusement. 

“Don’t you dare,” Sam warned as he made a slash into Benny’s right inner thigh. Setting the knife down a safe distance away, he latched onto it and began to drink. 

The effects were immediate as soon as the blood hit his tongue. He groaned, pressing his mouth tighter to it as his cock hardened rapidly between his legs. He drank his fill and then some, lapping at the wound he made. When he was content, he pulled back and blinked up at Benny. The vampire had his head tilted back, breathing heavily and cursing Sam’s name. Or maybe praising it. Wasn’t it all the same in sex? It was no matter, for Sam licked his lips, enjoying the coppery taste on his tongue, and took Benny’s throbbing cock down his throat. 

“ _Christ, Sam,_ ” Benny swore, grabbing a fistful of Sam’s hair. “You really know how to work a vamp up, don’t ya?” 

Sam moaned and nodded as his head bobbed up and down, flicking his eyes up to look at Benny’s lustful gaze. Playfully, he grazed his teeth along the underside of Benny’s cock. Benny hissed and growled softly. 

“And to think I’m not going to spill down that pretty throat,” Benny purred. 

Sam whined and blinked, suckling on the head. 

“Because I want the biggest load I can pump into you while I’m fuckin’ you hard and fast on the deck,” Benny explained, “and drinkin’ from ya.” 

Sam’s cock got harder, as if that were possible, and he whined as he continued to suck Benny’s cock. 

“That’s it, _cher,_ ” Benny purred. “Jus’ suck on my cock, little lamb. The wolf will pounce when it’s ready.” 

Sam moaned and shivered. He let go of Benny’s cock and took a few more drinks from the sluggishly bleeding wound on Benny’s inner thigh. Benny shuddered and gave a low snarl, but didn’t move otherwise. Sam smiled to himself and moved back to sucking Benny’s cock, his mouth slick with fresh blood. 

It was only mere minutes after that that Benny sprung into action. First, he pulled Sam off of his cock by pulling on his hair. Sam whimpered, but then Benny was pushing him onto his back and hoisting his legs up and over his shoulders. He clawed at the deck, but then Benny pinned his wrists down above his head with one hand. The other hand was used to guide his cock into Sam’s puffy, still fairly open hole. There was still a little bit of a burn from the intrusion, but Sam cried out in pleasure, before cutting it all off. Out at sea on a private boat or not, _he was still in public._

“Let me hear you, _cher,_ ” Benny coaxed, removing his hand from his cock once he had bottomed out inside of Sam and replaced it on his wrist, separating the hands and keeping Sam effectively pinned. 

“We’re in _public,_ Ben!” Sam hissed. 

“And so what if another boat sees, which they won’t?” Benny asked. 

Sam opened his mouth, then closed it. He’s right. If another boat saw, they’d move on quicker. He shrugged. 

“That’s right,” Benny chuckled. “Let me spread you out on the deck and offer our love up to the moon for good tides.” 

Sam arched a brow. “You’re planning on plowing me into the deck.” He clenched around Benny’s cock, making the vampire growl. 

“You’re right about that, _mon petit,_ ” he snarled before his hips snapped hard into Sam’s. 

This time, Sam didn’t hold back his cries of pleasure, screaming them out to the stars and moon overhead as Benny fucked him ruthlessly.

They only got louder as Benny leaned down and bit Sam’s neck, right along his jugular and opposite of the hickey. Sam whined as he could feel Benny drink, feel his heart beat quicker, his cock throb harder. He didn’t struggle, just surrendered to his vampire and the way he was manhandled and fucked and drank from. He loved it. He was dizzy in lust and love, and he knew that drunk on blood, he could go for _hours_.

“Heart’s beating so fast for me, little lamb,” Benny purred deeply, nipping the lobe of Sam’s ear. Sam whimpered and turned his head, seeking Benny’s lips. Benny gave them to him, kissing him deeply, blood mixing on lips and tongue. Sam’s blood was fresher, while Benny’s was dried on Sam’s lips like a lipstick of passion, but neither of them cared, moaning, Benny’s hips slowing down a fraction to compensate for what his mouth was doing. “Does being with a wolf excite you that much, my lamb?” 

“Yes, Benny,” Sam whispered, nabbing Benny’s lower lip with his teeth and sucking on it, purring deeply. 

Benny groaned and let Sam suck on his lip for a couple of minutes before withdrawing it, doing the same thing. Sam whimpered as his fangs gently pierced the lip and he sucked. He dug his heels into Benny’s back and he surged up against Benny’s hold. 

“We’ll switch into a different position soon enough, little lamb,” Benny chuckled, licking the bite he left on Sam’s neck. “Don’t worry. You can cum whenever. Ready to continue?” 

“God, _yes, please,_ ” Sam begged. “Don’t stop?” 

“Not until we’re spent,” Benny promised. With that, he sank his fangs back into Sam’s neck and began fucking him hard and fast again. 

Sam came within minutes, his aftershocks strong as he shook and cried out, spilling between them and staining their skin with his release. Benny let that fuel him and removed his mouth from Sam’s neck, baring his fangs. His lips and teeth were stained red, and Sam could’ve had another orgasm from that sight alone. 

Benny came hard soon after Sam laid on the deck, gasping and moaning as Benny destroyed his already abused hole. He filled Sam up with a low, deep growl before slowing down and stopping. A deep purr rumbled up in his chest. Slowly, he let Sam’s legs down from his shoulders, chuckling as Sam moaned and lazily spread out on the deck. 

“Not worried about bein’ seen now, _cher_?” he chuckled as he laid down next to Sam. 

“Nah,” Sam chuckled, rolling over to nuzzle into Benny. “Now, let’s cuddle before we do something lazy. Like drink blood and 69.” 

Benny chuckled and kissed the top of Sam’s head. “You have the best ideas, _cher_ ,” he said. “This is why I mated you.” 

Sam smiled and snuggled in, staring up at the stars. “I love you, Benny.” 

“I love you too, Sam. More than anything.” Benny kissed Sam’s hair and smiled. 

Sam sighed and let the gentle rocking of the boat and the good, rough fucking he had just received to lull him into a light doze, the wound on his neck still bleeding a little bit. 

Benny will wake him when he’s ready. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
